1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a smoke detecting device, a flash fusing device, an image forming device and a smoke detecting method.
2. Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming devices, which illuminate flash-light onto a toner image and fix the toner image on a recording medium, are known as image forming devices. This fixing method has the advantage that, because there is no contact with the toner image at the time of fixing, there is little deterioration in image quality due to the fixing.
Further, there are known electrophotographic image forming devices which, by using radiant heat, fix a toner image onto a recording medium in a non-contact manner.